


I Don't Want To Let Go

by goresmores



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incubus Keith, M/M, Marmora Keith, Werewolf Hunk, blood swallowing, complicated relationship, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: Keith is back from another few weeks of missions with the Blade of Marmora to feed and Hunk asks him to stay this time.





	I Don't Want To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> please imagine well-fed wolf hunk and his big tummy and him resting on a couch bc i do and it fucks me every time i love that big boy

“Keith…”

His boyfriend looked at him with half-lidded eyes, almost too tired to question, but questioning anyway. Head tilted just a little, almost like a confused puppy. He was as cute as one. He seemed like one, a lot of time. With a dainty nose and wet eyes and all the pure concern in them when he knew something was wrong, like right now.

It was hard to say. Hard to tell the truth. To plead. It was easier; with his big hands dwarfing Keith’s hips, body in-between his legs and his boyfriend on the counter, lightly pressed up against him.

“I don’t want to keep being apart.”

Keith tilted his head back and his face scrunched with remorse.

“I know, but… It’s the way things are now.” He was looking more at the ceiling than he was at Hunk, and Hunk didn’t know how to feel about that, considering the situation. His eyes flicked downwards and met Hunk’s. “Are we okay?”

“We’re fine. I just miss you. You’re gone for weeks at a time, and it’s hard being without you for so long. You come back, we spend a night or two together and then you’re gone again.” He had to keep from sighing. They were good nights, and he loved their time together, but it wasn’t enough, and it was a far cry from what he wanted from their relationship. 

He nuzzled his nose against Keith’s neck and slowly inhaled, taking in his scent and savoring it.

One of Keith’s hands found its way to the back of his neck and to the hair at his nape. Fingers ran upwards and spread out across his scalp, and Hunk let his eyes fall shut. Soothing.

This. This was what he was missing, what he couldn’t get enough of.

Sweat and fuel and neoprene and Galra.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer.

He knew Keith, the incubus that he is, didn’t just come back to feed on Hunk’s chi and the energy of their coupling, but sometimes he couldn’t help but feel like it. He only ever came back exhausted, sometimes hardly able to walk or speak and half passed out or wounded―sometimes both. The tender moments weren’t lost on him but what’s he supposed to think when every visit is one of necessity?

“Stay?” It was a whisper. He wanted to be heard, but he was afraid to be. Afraid of what Keith might say in response.

“I can’t.” A whisper in reply. Sad. An answer full of regret.

He pulled away from Keith’s neck and looked him right in the eyes. “You can’t? Or you won’t?” He was pushing now. Applying force where he shouldn’t, and he knew it.

“ _Hunk._ ” Stern. A warning to back off.

“How long are you staying, then?”

Keith sighed and tugged a bit at his nape hairs. “Just tonight.”

An unspoken _because of me_ hung behind the word.

Hunk was bad at faking feelings, but he could try. After taking a moment to study the floor and think of what to do next, he looked up at Keith and smiled. “Let’s make it a good one then, huh, buddy?”

His smile was sad, but Keith agreed with a nod and wrapped his legs around Hunk’s waist, holding on as his boyfriend lifted him up like it was no big deal and carried him off to his bedroom.

Doing his best to work up the mood from all the angst back in the kitchen, Keith went for Hunk’s mouth, kissing him languidly and easily distracting Hunk from his goal. He wanted to shut his eyes and melt against the thin lips pressed against his own and suck on the tongue teasing its way past the plush of his lower one.

With a throaty growl, Hunk shoved Keith’s back up against one of the walls leading towards his bedroom and Keith groaned at the impact, thankfully not from pain, but from arousal.

“God, that’s hot.”

“You’re hot. With all the tongue and arms around my neck? Jesus…”

He was pressed in as close as he could possibly be, lost in the sensation of Keith so wrapped around him and doing his damnedest to kiss the hell out of Hunk. His tongue was deep in Hunk’s mouth before he snaked it out and took hold of Hunk’s bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he pulled away, letting his head loll to the side against the wall.

But he was watching, waiting― _inviting._

His neck was milky white and free of marks and it drove the werewolf in Hunk _wild._ Just thinking about biting his neck had Hunk rock hard in his pants and he shifted, letting his erection rub against Keith’s through their clothes.

Keith was looking hungrier by the second and Hunk knew it wasn’t nice of him to keep him waiting, but he wanted to take his time with him.

Keith had other plans though.

“Bite me, Daddy. Do it. I wanna feel you even after I’ve left.”

Daddy. _Fuck._ Lust and instinct pulled him down and Hunk bit into his shoulder, blood filling his mouth as Keith screamed, legs clenching tighter around his waist and his hands fisted in Hunk’s hair so roughly that his head was pulled back a bit and some of the blood dribbled over his lips.

“Fuck me, fuck me, Hunk, fuck me right now. I need it so bad.” Keith was doing his best to frot against Hunk’s erection with his own but they were too close together for him to get any good friction.

Hunk held his bite fast as he swallowed down the blood and reveled in the closeness and the relief the bite filled him with. It was like a drug that could only be sobered by the knowledge that once they started fucking, it’d disappear again, as if it never happened. The residual blood in his mouth and the tingle of his lips being the only proof left that it ever happened.

He didn’t want to let that, and that always seems to be the problem. With them. With this.

“Hunk.” He was whining now, pained and horny and panting like a god in heat.

Fuck. Time to fuck. _Need to fuck._

Hunk forcefully shoved one of Keith’s legs from around his waist and heaved him up into his arms, quickly shuffling towards Keith’s room. He needed to be there as fast as possible. Now. _Yesterday._

Once inside, he bent Keith over the bed and unzipped his Marmora suit in one go and started to push the material down the incubus’ arms―Keith too weak from his own hunger and the fresh bite to feel like doing any of the undressing himself.

He’d wanted to be gentle―to make love to Keith―but he was a masochist and he knew how to push all of Hunk’s buttons to get what he wanted. It made it easier, though, because Hunk didn’t have to bother undressing all the way. Keith could appreciate the feeling of his zipper scraping against the curve of his ass, and Hunk wasn’t one to deny him the little things.

Keith was losing himself by the time Hunk had them both ready, but he still managed to say, “Ready. Fingered myself open on the way here, just for you. Thought about this. You. Wanted you so bad I couldn’t wait.” He’d chuckled in a way that sounded almost delirious and added, “Still had to wait anyways.”

Hunk blushed, knowing Keith meant all the asking him to stay and stalling in the hallway. “Sorry…”

“S’okay. You’re worth it. Love you so much.”

He was making quick work of making Hunk flustered, and to keep from losing his momentum, Hunk spanked Keith’s ass just to hear the resulting moan before he started to press into his ass, slow and steady. It wasn’t long, but it sure was a stretch, and the two of them were panting by the time Hunk was all the way in.

“You’re always so tight, Keith,” he panted, appreciating the heat of Keith around him as he ran a hand down his boyfriend’s bare back. He traced a finger down his spine all the way to his ass and cupped a cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

“Pound me. I wanna hurt good, daddy.”

Another growl resounded from deep within him and Hunk made his first thrust back into Keith, pounding into him as hard and fast as he could as he gripped Keith by the hips with intent to bruise.

It was only a little while in that Hunk realized Keith was crying, noticing the way his shoulders shook from behind.

“Keith…” He was starting to slow down.

“Keep going. I need this, please.”

The bite on his shoulder was closing up as he started to heal from the fuck and that was what convinced Hunk to keep going, even as he mourned its loss.

He was still going slower, knowing that Keith was crying, but he kept up a moderate pace and started to trail kisses up the other’s back―gentle pecks along the sides of his spine and one on each other his shoulderblades.

“Baby…” He was starting to avoid Keith’s prostate on purpose and Keith dug his nails into the bed below him.

“Fuck me right or I’ll turn around and suck you damn near dry, wolf.”

A threat. Okay.

Hunk picked up the pace and did his best to finish it all quickly, not really enjoying himself anymore, but determined and pleasured enough that he was still able to pull out and come across Keith back before reaching down to finish his incubus off as well.

Keith’s load splattered across the sheets and he flopped down in his own puddle of jizz, uncaring.

Hunk buttoned up his pants and crawled across so he could lay by the wall as Keith reached behind him to wipe some off his come and suck it off of his fingers, glancing at Hunk.

God, that was hot.

Hunk diverted his gaze.

Sometimes he thought about breaking up with Keith, because he didn’t really know if all of this was worth it. He loved Keith, and Keith loved him, but more than anything, he was frustrated and he felt left behind, as Keith went out on all his fancy Marmora missions with The Blades. He just felt like he couldn’t, because Keith needed him to feed off of.

There wasn’t really much else he did for Keith, other than pose as a food source, since he was never really around.

“You’re thinking too much.”

“Because you started crying in the middle of sex.” He sounded more frustrated than he would’ve liked, and it had the effect he feared, because Keith tensed up and grabbed a fistful of sheet.

He was quiet for a long time, looking increasingly pissed the more he seemed to be thinking before finally he burst and said, “Fine! Y’know why? Because I don’t like being with The Blades. Because I don’t belong here anymore and I wish I did, because I love you guys, but I’m a fuckup and I don’t and I miss you and Shiro all the time but there’s nothing I can about it because I’m already committed to The Blades. I don’t have anywhere else but there.”

Hunk’s face scrunched him in concern. “Yes you do? You can come back, Keith. Why do you think you don’t belong here?”

“Nothing! No reason! It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He moved to get up off the bed and tugged at the blanket, wiping off his own spunk. He reached for his amour.

“Keith, stop.”

“No.”

“Keith!” Hunk had one leg off the bed just as Keith zipped himself up and headed for the door.

“Keith, stop! Please!” But he went unheard, as the door shut in front of him, and Keith was gone.

Quickly opening the door, he rushed out and looked to see which way he’d gone.

Left.

Hunk ran after him and cursed himself for being so slow, not that he could help it, but thankfully Keith had settled for speed-walking, and Hunk was able to catch up and grab him by the shoulder. Keith tried to shift his way out from under Hunk’s hand, but Hunk managed to keep ahold of him and caught him upper arm.

“ _Keith._ ”

He was crying again. “You shouldn’t have asked me to stay…”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have left…”

Keith shook his head. “I had to. I can’t lead Voltron―I never wanted to.”

And suddenly it made sense. That was the information Hunk had been lacking this whole time.

The fact that Keith had never wanted to.

He pulled his boyfriend close and hugged him tight. “You want to stay, but you can’t. Stay for tonight and I’ll see you again next time. Come back to my room this time and let’s sleep, okay?”

Keith nodded, but sobbed out, “It’s never enough.”

“I know, baby. I know it’s not. I’m sorry.”

Hunk picked him up bridal style and carried him back with him, this time laying him down against the wall and crawling in bed beside him so he could wrap around Keith.

Keith moved in closer and shoved his face into Hunk’s chest.

It seemed like every time they turned a corner, they found a new way to be stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like at this point ive just become a hunk and keith thirst twitter but im still @dogmemes420 if you dig that kinda shit


End file.
